Legacies
by Shawn's Pineapple
Summary: Umbrella has left behind disastrous results as the years went by. They haven't only affected individuals, but their legacies. Join Will Valentine and Lea Kennedy in this chilling addition to the Resident Evil saga, told from 2 different points of view.
1. A Chance Encounter

**A/N:** This is a story my fiance and I began writing for fun about a month ago. I wasn't sure we should submit it at first because most fan bases aren't too happy with made-up characters, or as most people incorrectly call all fan made people, Mary-Sues. :P But I saw that there are a lot of well received stories on here so I figured, what the heck? :P  
**A/N 2:** This story takes place after Code: Veronica. So, it's probably early 1999. Some pieces of the RE timeline may be altered for story purposes but most of it should flow within the universe.  
**Rating:** T, for mild language.

* * *

My name is Will Valentine. Sound familiar? The last name, at least? Well, don't get over excited, I'm no hero in this story. I'm not like my lil' sis; this is my story. Let me start by saying that I never believed in monsters, unless you count politicians as blood sucking ghouls. I never believed in the occult, or in conspiracies, or in big companies trying to take over the world. All I cared about was me, and my jobs. What's my job you ask? Well, I'm a professional thief, hell, beyond professional. I have never cared about my sister. Let's face it, we are the opposite of each other, she's the ying to my yang, the day to my night, and all that other poetic garbage, but I knew that she was in that stinking city the day it blew up and I had to know whether or not she had become dust or if she made it out. You see, I made a promise to my father to take care of Jilly, his little Jilly. Spoiled little brat. I can be the best thief, the best scam artist, the best damn infiltrated man, but above everything, I'm honest. Ironic, huh? More poetic garbage, I'm honest in the sense that I will keep a promise, no matter what, especially in the honor of my dying father. I had to fly to Europe and find my sister, it was the only way I'd be at peace. 

* * *

To be honest, I really don't know how I ended up in this whole mess. Everything was fine, _normal_, up until the day my brother, Leon Kennedy, was supposed to start his run as a police officer in Raccoon City. Something terrible had happened before he'd arrived in the city; a virus had been unleashed, turning everyone into raging, undead cannibals. Up until this day, I don't think I will ever be thankful enough that my brother made it out of there alive. My brother is my entire world; he's my hero. He taught me everything I know, protected me, and took care of me even after our parents disappeared. Since I was born, it's always been Leon and Lea, two peas in a pod. That's why I was so worried when he wanted to become a police officer. Of course, I supported him but I warned him it was dangerous. And I'm sorry to say I was right. After the destruction of the city, my brother and I went into hiding, as word spread around that the Umbrella Corporation, the company behind the outbreak, was in search of Leon, a woman named Claire Redfield, and a young girl named Sherry Birkin. According to Leon, he, Claire and Sherry had made it out of the city together. Claire had immediately taken off to find her missing brother, Chris, somewhere in Europe and probably had no idea what was happening with Umbrella. And so, we set out to search for her.

* * *

I hate planes; I've hated them all my life. Mostly because they crash. Last I heard about Jilly was that she was in France looking for some boyfriend of hers, Chris Ragfill or something. I honestly don't care. I found this out after breaking into her apartment and hacking into her computer. She had many files from a corporation called Umbrella. Apparently Umbrella had been the reason why the whole Raccoon City went to obliteration. There was another file titled "The Mansion Incident"; all top secret, and some even labeled as "disregarded" by the government itself. Whatever my sister was into, it wasn't peaches and cream; it was some nasty piece of art. After this, the most reasonable thing for me to do was to fly over to France, and start my search. I gotta be honest, I miss Jill. I miss her so much it's unfortunate that life and circumstances separated us. I wonder if she ever got that picture I sent her of me and her in her graduation. She looked so happy...I must keep telling myself that I don't care, though I can never let my feelings take over, that's for weak people. I have to keep fighting. 

* * *

Since the incident, Leon's changed. Not drastically or anything crazy like that, just with little things. He's a little colder toward certain subjects and he tends to keep to himself a tiny bit more than usual. Like about what exactly happened that night. I've asked him time and time again but he keeps saying it's for my own good not to know. I think it's more than that. The most he's spoken about is the little girl, Sherry, about how the outbreak was because of her father's work on something called the G-Virus. He hasn't really said much about Claire Redfield, except that her brother was a member of the S.T.A.R.S and that she was in search of him even then. I have to wonder if Claire was wearing red that night because even the slightest hint of the color makes Leon cringe and I see his eyes get that cold look again. To be honest, it scares me. The last Leon had heard from Claire was in an email about a few weeks ago. She had asked him to tell her brother she was in desperate need of help on Rockford Island. He hadn't been able to get into contact with her since but found that Chris was now in Europe somewhere, so he assumed Claire was safe. Still, he had to make sure. And that's why we were currently on route to someplace overseas by plane. The plane was packed with so many people, Leon and I had a tough time finding our seats. I was glancing straight at Leon's back, hoping not to lose sight of him, and I ran straight into a soft, moving wall. It was a tall guy with dark hair and he looked downright irritated that I had slammed into him. I apologized quickly but he still looked annoyed. So, I walked away and found Leon already seated.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking up from the seat next to the aisle; the one by the window was left open for me. A few things about Leon had changed but he still remembered that I liked the window seat.

I smiled, taking the seat next to him, "Probably just ruined someone's day," I laughed, glancing back at the guy I'd run into, "Or maybe make it worse."

* * *

Did I mention that I am claustrophobic? This plane was so packed! People speaking French, Spanish, and God knows what else. I gotta admit though the best part of the trip was running into that beautiful girl earlier. When I first looked at her I almost got hypnotized by her beautiful hazel eyes; quickly though I gave her an angry face, so she would break eye contact with me. I must say there was a weird feeling in my stomach when I saw her, maybe I was just hungry. In any case, that one moment made my day. We had been flying for at least four hours now; there was a horrible storm outside my window seat, making my fear even greater. I tried to switch seats with the guy who was sitting next to me. When I first saw him, I thought he was a kid, so I thought maybe I'd ask his parents. To my surprise, he was actually a grown man; he looked like a Spaniard. Very short in stature, white hair, and a mean evasive look which I came to cross.

"Excuse me, monsieur. My French is not very good looking. Do you mind if I switch seats with you? I'm not a window person; actually I'm not a plane person at all."

"Does it look like I care, gringo?" he replied with a nasty attitude.

"Gracias amigo." I replied to his unnecessary insult. Luckily my Spanish was at least at a level four. After this miniscule conversation, he called on the flight attendant to which he handed some greens, whispered into his ear, and followed him, leaving the seat for the rest of the flight. I saw he carried a briefcase with him. "Salazar" was inscripted in it. Annoying little bugger. Maybe it was because of all my years in the business, but I saw residing evil in that little man, and trust me I know evil when I see it. But that wasn't a problem I had to deal with.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, our arrival time will be in another three hours due to turbulence; we will be serving dinner shortly._"

Peachy! Three more hours of pure fun. 

* * *

When the storm had first started, I figured it would pass quickly but I've been wrong before. The thunder came first, then the lightning and if I wasn't scared of flying before, I sure was now. I gripped my brother's arm, muttering the whole time that we were going to die, and he just laughed. Well, I'm glad my fear brought him amusement. I glared at him, which caused him to laugh more and it took all of my strength not to punch him. So, instead, I closed my eyes, praying for the storm to go away already. There was a large shudder throughout the plane and terrified, I opened my eyes, making sure we weren't going down like Flight 815. At that moment, a tiny Spanish-looking man walked by, being escorted by one of the attendants. He was mesmerizing, and not in a good way. I grasped Leon's arm tighter and he glanced down at my hand, then his gaze went up to my face, where he saw I was staring at the small guy. Leon looked over and I felt his body stiffen under my hand. There was something off about this guy and Leon knew it. The small man glanced over at us, his eyes narrowing in disgust. Leon stared back, never breaking eye contact with him. As soon as the man was gone, I turned back to see where exactly he'd come from. The seat next to the rude guy was empty, the only unoccupied seat on the entire plane now. A voice came up from the loud speaker, informing everyone that we wouldn't be landing for another three hours. The rude guy looked straight at me and I instantly turned back around.

"That guy's looking at me again."

Leon turned slightly in his seat and inconspicuously glanced back at the guy, "You want me to beat him up for you?" He was smiling but I knew that if I asked him, Leon would.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "At least not yet."

I smiled at Leon as another roar of thunder exploded from the sky. 

* * *

I've heard a lot of good jokes in my time, but I actually overheard the baby bunny in front of me getting the offer from the guy next to her to beat me up. Hilarious. Every chance I had to look over at her, I gotta admit, I took it. Let me get something straight, I'm not a pervert, but the feeling she made me have every time I looked into her eyes, were heavenly…what am I talking about? Get your senses together man! Besides she has a boyfriend.

When the plane finally landed and the color returned to my face, I grabbed my handbag and jetted out of there. I had no time to lose, but there was always an extra minute to take one last look at the goddess next to the man with the wig-looking hair. It's a shame; I was probably never going to see her again, something out of a James Blunt song.

It took a little over ten minutes for me to get off the plane and get to the checking station.

"Name, monsieur?"

"Alexander Newman." I replied as I handed one of my many fake passport, with a very famous alias of mine.

"Welcome to Paris, Mr. Newman."

Piece of cake, as usual. Hang in there Jilly, if you're still alive, I'm coming for you. 

* * *

I was relieved when we finally landed in France. It was the last known location of Chris that Leon had gotten, so we decided to start from there. We waited until the rude guy had gotten off the plane first, not wanting to cause any more trouble, then trudged off with the rest of the passengers. As we walked by the checking station to an open teller, I overhead the guy give his name. Alexander Newman. Nice name, mean guy. Although, getting a better look at him now, I had to admit he was kind of cute. Rude, but cute. Anyway, now wasn't the time for "sight-seeing", as Leon called it. After we had signed in, Leon pulled out his phone, and tried Chris' number. Like always, there wasn't an answer. Through Chris, though, Leon had met a woman named Jill Valentine and he tried her number next. On the third ring, she answered.

She must've questioned if it was him or not because he replied with, "Yeah, Jill, it's Leon. We just arrived in France. I tried Chris' number again but no luck."

There was silence for half a minute as Leon listened to Jill.

"Sounds good. We'll meet you there in twenty."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Leon pocketed his phone on the way to get our bags and less than five minutes later; we were walking out of the airport. 

* * *

"_Yeah, Jill, it's Leon. We just arrived in France. I tried Chris' number again but no luck._"

Did I hear correctly? It was the man with the wig-looking hair; he mentioned my sister's name. Was it coincidence? I mean, I'm sure there many Jills on this world, but what about this Chris character? Maybe this was the Chris Ragfield who was mentioned in my sister's data. I've learned in my years, that coincidence does not exist, everything happened for a reason; this had to be a lead. It was all signs, the pretty girl was the main sign; her boyfriend might know Jilly. Looks like I'm going to see her again really soon after all. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

I followed the wig-haired man, and the goddess very stealthily, as silent as a shark about to get his prey. What if this man kidnapped Jilly, or perhaps even worse? He'd have to pay if this was the case. The thoughts rushed into my head all at once like darts on a bull's eye. I had to save Jilly; I was her last hope.

They both rushed to a cab right outside the airport. I looked around to see what my options were; three cars were parked nearby, a Ferrari, a Chevy Impala, and a cab. I've always loved the classics, so the Chevy Impala was my choice right away. I ran for it, wired it in less than a minute and started following the cab with this so called Leon in it. 

* * *

It took less time than I thought it would for Leon to hail us a cab. We both hurried in and Leon gave the guy the address Jill must've told him. The cab started up and we quickly drove out of the airport. Leon pulled out his phone again and held it in his hand just in case Jill called back.

"So, what's the plan after we meet up with Jill?" I asked.

"Jill has an address that Chris gave her that she hasn't checked out yet. We try there, see if we can find anything, then go from there."

"You think he's there?" I asked softly.

Leon shrugged slightly, "No idea. To be honest, though, probably not. Redfield seems to have a habit of taking off without any warning."

"And this Jill, she can help us, right?"

"Without a doubt. She was Chris' partner and if anyone knows him, it's gotta be her."

I nodded and glanced out the window, going over the plan in my head again. It seemed simple enough; get to Jill, find Chris, contact Claire and call it a day. Yeah…as if anything was ever that simple.

I sighed, looking at the streets of France as we drove. A shame the only time we took a vacation was when a powerful entity was after us. We passed a large statue that stood outside a huge house and I turned back to get a better view of it as the cab continued forward. I noticed a black Chevy Impala behind us that I could've sworn was at the airport when we'd arrived. Maybe they were just going the same way. _Hopefully,_ they were just going the same way. I turned back around and said nothing, not wanting to alarm Leon. 

* * *

I was about a minute behind them at first but the pick up on the Impala was amazing so soon enough I was riding at a car distance behind the cab. I had to be steady and sneaky; I could not risk being see. The pretty girl was constantly looking back from the back window of the cab. If she recognized me, she would know something was up. Plus, I didn't want her to think that I was some sort of maniac after her. What kind of first impression would that be?

They drove for about fifteen minutes before the cab finally pulled over. We were somewhere in the outskirts of the city. It was some sort of apartment complex; it looked luxurious; from where they stood you could clearly see the Eiffel tower and most of Paris. I preceded to parking my ride behind a set of trees. Leon, the wig-haired man, and the pretty girl went for the front door. There, he made a gesture to her as if telling her to stay behind him and he knocked; no one came to the door.

_Boom!_

The whole second floor disappeared in a blink of an eye; the explosion sending sound waves that sent Leon to the floor, while protecting the pretty girl. The bang blinded me for a few seconds, but my reaction was instant…

"JILL!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. 


	2. And So It Begins

I glanced from inside the cab and saw the Impala still lingering behind us. It had been a few blocks since I last saw it, so I felt it was time to say something to Leon.

"Leon, I think that guy from the plane is following us."

Leon glanced back quickly, then turned back to me smirking, "Maybe he likes you."

This time I didn't resist the urge to punch him. He glared at me just as we pulled up to the apartment complex and I smiled back innocently. Leon rolled his eyes, pulled a 20 Euros bill out and paid the man. We hopped out, taking in the ritzy façade, and we both shared an incredulous look. The things money could buy…

We grabbed our bags out of the trunk and almost instantly, the cab sped off down the street. Together, we strolled to the front of the house, ready to knock on the door, but the second we approached it, Leon held his hand out toward me, gesturing for me to stop.

"What is it, Leon?" I asked, a wave of fear washing over me.

"I heard something ticking. Something like…" I saw his eyes widen in realization, "...a bomb! Get down!" He screamed, grabbing me, and shielding my body with his own.

At that moment, a large _boom_ resonated from upstairs and the entire second floor collapsed. A huge shock wave collided with Leon and he slammed into me, sending us both to the hard cement ground. There was a faint ringing in my ears as pieces of drywall rained down on us and I could faintly make out Leon asking me if I was okay. Just before I could answer him, I heard a scream from behind us. Someone calling a name. Jill's name.

Leon glanced over at the guy, the same exact guy from the airport. I knew he was following us! Reaching down, Leon grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. I had a scrape on my elbow and my knee was bleeding but other than that, I was okay. I glanced at Leon and saw he had a small piece of the brick wall lodged in his arm, but didn't really seem to notice. He was focused on the guy who'd called Jill's name.

"Wait here," he said, more like ordered, as he hurried over to where the dark-haired guy stood.

* * *

I ran toward the building but I came to a forced stop.

"Freeze!" It was the skinny man. He had pulled out a handgun and was pointing it at me. He had a very steady pose as if he knew what he was doing. I still wonder how he got the gun on the plane...

"You better get out of my way buddy. And put that away before someone gets hurt." I tried to make him see I had no bad intentions.

"The only one getting hurt here, "buddy" is going to be you. Put your hands up and get on the ground, now!" He commanded. This guy had the nasty attitude of a cop, or worse, a retired cop. But no, he was too young.

"Listen, boyscout. I know you think you are doing something good here, being the hero, but trust me, you are not. There are more important things happening at the moment, like the fact that my sister may have been in that building," I explained. "I overheard your conversation, talking about a Jill. Tell me, is this Jill Valentine?" I asked almost with tears.

He hesitated for a second, "Yes. Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S member. You mean to tell me she is your sister?"

"That's right, Fido. Now, put the gun down, or else…" Before he could ask a question, I quickly grabbed his gun, and twisted it toward his forehead. This guy was definitely no rookie, though and quickly he dragged a knife from his jacket, hitting my hand with the dull part which made me immediately drop the gun.

Unfortunately for him, I was far from defeated. I had tools of my own; a small pocket knife I carried around with me in case I had a MacGyver moment. In the blink of an eye, I had it pointed straight to his jugular. It was very clear at this moment that we both knew how to kill a man instantly.

"Very nice, cowboy. Ever thought about cutting your hair?" I said as I cut a strand that was falling forward over his forehead. He didn't look happy. Immediately, he ran the knife under my lower lip just cutting it deep enough to make me bleed.

"Ever thought about shutting up?" He replied with a grin.

"Touché!" I said as I pulled away my knife. He was a good man, I could see it in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as if unsatisfied by the result of the confrontation.

"I could be a lot of things, wig boy, but I ain't a killer." I replied honestly. Plus, I honestly didn't think we would've hurt each other anymore or even touched each other. He seemed very well trained, hell, I'm sure he was.

"Name's Kennedy, Leon Scott Kennedy, former RPD."

"RPD?" Was this what I think it was? "You mean Raccoon Police Department? Ha! I knew you had a background there, soldier."

"You ever served in the armed forces?" Leon asked, putting his knife away.

"Well, I've been armed before in jobs and definitely have used force, but nah, never the army." I replied while picking up his gun and handing it back to him.

I had the feeling this was the beginning of a very weird friendship. "That's a very beautiful girlfriend you got there, Kennedy." I voiced, glancing past his shoulder.

"That's my sister, you moron." He replied very offended.

"Sister, huh?" I reaffirmed while winking my right eye. Then I went and introduced myself.

* * *

I had watched the whole scene transpire before me. Leon ran up to that guy, they exchanged words, and my dumb brother pulled out his gun, which in turn, caused a whole new chain of events to happen. When that guy turned Leon's gun back on him, I was about ready to run down there and interfere but Leon evened things out and the two talked for a minute or so. Seeing that things were okay now, I jogged toward them.

"Leon, is everything alright?" I asked, when I'd made my way next to them.

"Everything's fine. This is Jill's brother…Uh, what's your name?"

"Will. Will Valentine," he glanced at me, smirking slightly, "And you must be the sister."

"The sister?" I looked at him, slightly insulted.

"He thought you were my girlfriend at first." Leon laughed.

"Eww. Moron."

"That's what I said," my brother re-holstered his gun and took out his phone, "I'm going to try and get in touch with Jill. She's a smart girl; I doubt she was in that building," He started to walk away but stopped suddenly, looking back at Will, "Remember, I have a gun." He said, no humor evident in his voice. I don't want to call it a threat, let's say it was a reminder, for Will to keep his distance. Leon turned to look at me, his features softer, "I'll be right over here in case of anything, okay?"

I nodded and gave my brother a smile as he walked away. I turned to look at Will and was surprised to see him looking at me.

Keeping my cool, I started with, "So, Alexander, huh?"

He adverted his eyes, seemingly embarrassed, "Oh, that. Let's just call it an alias, and leave it at that."

"The only people who need aliases are spies and celebrities and you don't strike me as either."

Will shrugged, "Maybe I just like my privacy." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "By the way, name's Lea."

"Will," He said again.

"You sure it's not Alexander?" I smiled, teasing him slightly.

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

What an amazing day I've had so far, huh? Just a quick recap; I was in a horrible flight over here, I was sitting next to a rude Spaniard dwarf, but on top of it all, I might have lost my sister. Come on, Jilly, I know you're smarter than to have been in there.

"Hey, Leon!" I called, while stepping away from the Lea the Goddess.

"What's your itch?" he replied, rudely gesturing that he was busy on the phone, "I'm trying to see what happened to your sister. You are going to have to give me a minute here."

Longest minute of my life.

"Okay, I just got off the phone. No success at all. Jill is not picking up, however, there's something in her voicemail you may wanna listen to," as he said this, my skin got goosebumps all over. I hadn't felt fear in a while but just the idea that Jilly might be dead could not be processed in my head. That little brat had to be alive! "I just want to let you know that it's not very promising, it's -"

"Let me listen to it, Leon!" I raised my voice and he handled the phone over.

_"By the time someone listens to it, I'm going to be honest, I don't know if I'll be dead or alive. Umbrella is onto us, all of us, even you Leon. Even our closest relatives, the ones we love. Chris and I got some intel on where Claire might be. There is a hospital on the edge of the city that apparently Umbrella bought off and now they are using it as an experimenting facility. Claire found out about this and went by herself to check it out. Dumb move. She must've been taken in again. They are all around us, Leon. Everywhere. It'll be Raccoon City all over again unless we stop it. They are always watching, they are…. Until we meet again. Love you, Will, I know you are there."_

My skin crawled with fear; my sister knew I was here! She sounded as if she knew she was going to die, like she known all along. I had to make them pay.

"I'm so sorry." Leon grieved.

"I need you to listen to me very well, cowboy," I followed up, "I don't know what exactly is going on here, or what exactly happened in that Raccoon City of yours, but I would like details on it. I have no idea what my sister is into, or who this 'Chris' character is, but of one thing I'm sure is my sister is not dead. Do you hear me? She is NOT dead. Process that, okay?"

"You really are a Valentine, huh? Never know when to quit." He said, "Stubborn pieces of work." He followed with a smile.

"You got that right!" I replied, eager to find Jilly. "I think your car left, bro. Need a ride?"

"Sure thing, but I'm riding shotgun. Oh, and if you look at my sister, you are a dead man, comprende?"

"No promises in law, no promises."

As we got into the car and started on our way to the hospital, he told me all about Raccoon City and its peachy glory. 

* * *

From where I was standing a few feet away, I couldn't quite overhear the boys' conversation. Leaving them to talk for a few moments, my mind wandered, trying to process what had just happened. So, this is where we were supposed to meet Jill yet someone, besides the four of us, must've known. There was no way to tell if Jill had been in the building when it'd collapsed and judging from the solemn looks on my brother and Will's faces, they hadn't been able to get in contact with her either. So, if there was no Jill, then there was no Chris, and if there was no Chris, there was no way to get into contact with Claire, which meant we were back to square one. No, I can't think like that. Jill _is_ alive. I know it. If what Leon has said about her is true, she'd have been one step ahead and out of that building before anything had happened. It was just a matter of finding out where she was…

I looked over at Leon and Will and saw the latter gesturing to his car. Must be offering us a ride, but to where? I walked over and Leon turned toward me.

"Any luck?" I asked, referring to the phone call.

Leon shook his head, "Not really. There was no answer but Jill's voicemail told us that Claire might be around, in a hospital nearby."

"And Jill?" I questioned softly, so Will couldn't hear me.

Leon just shook his head.

"You guys coming, or what?" I heard Will call to us from behind the driver's seat.

We hurried into the car, Leon taking shotgun, and me situating myself in the backseat.

"So, instead of the radio, I'd much rather listen to a story," Will began, glancing over at Leon quickly, before turning back to the road, "Oh, say the story of what exactly happened in Raccoon City."

Leon looked at me through the rear-view mirror, an indescribable look on his face.

"You sure? It's not a bedtime story, junior. There is no happy ending, at least not yet."

Will nodded, his mouth set in a firm line, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I sat back, closing my eyes, and prepared myself for the same, and unbeknownst to Will, abridged story of the demise of Raccoon City.

"According to Jill, back in July, there were bunches of random, violent murders reported taking place just outside Raccoon's city limits. At this time, your sister was part of Raccoon's elite police squad, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S for short. The S.T.A.R.S were the ones called in when things got hairy. I was hoping to join them at some point in the future, but with no city, that's kind of hard to do now, isn't it?" Leon smiled slightly, then went back to the story, "Anyway, there was a crash of some kind that forced Jill's team to go investigate and they all ended up in this old mansion in the Arklay Mountains, Chris Redfield included."

"Redfield!" Will shouted, "That's it. I knew it began with an R."

Leon and I looked at Will, confused.

"Never mind."

Leon continued the story, "So, this mansion was infested with zombies because the Umbrella Corporation, I'm sure you've heard of it, right, Will?"

I don't know about Will, but _I_ sure heard of it.

"Umbrella was conducting secret, deadly experiments in a lab underneath and there was spill and well…you can guess how that went," Leon swallowed and licked his lips, "A few weeks passed, and I was on my way to the city to start my career as an RPD officer. When I arrived, the whole city had already gone to hell. That's when I met Claire Redfield, Chris' younger sister. We split up and made our way to the police station, hoping to find a way out. Even though it was boarded up, the zombies had gotten inside and we realized there wasn't a safe haven left in the city. The horror I saw, the horror I know Jill saw, is something not even nightmares are made of. We're going to take this corporation down. Make them pay. The world will never have to suffer like Jill and I did. They won't go through what we went through. And neither will you guys."

And just to prove how wrong my brother was, we pulled up to the hospital at that moment to find the place completely revenged, blood stains on the hallways visible from here.

* * *

Like I said, I never believed in monsters, unless you count politicians as blood sucking ghouls. I never believed in the occult, or in conspiracies, or in big companies trying to take over the world. All I cared about was me and my jobs. I never believed in any of this, until I heard Leon's vivid testimony of what this so-called Umbrella had done to a once peaceful city. These people killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, and they didn't care, they were nothing but cold blooded murderers. I was going to help put an end to it, no matter what.

I lost track of time of how long it took us to get there, I was mostly concentrated in Leon's story. When we got there, though, what we saw wasn't a hospital. The place looked ravished, blood stains were visible to the naked eye.

_This is not good, _I thought.

"What the hell happened here?" Leon asked to himself as he exit the car.

"Leon, I don't think is a good idea to go in there." Lea said very scared but it was too late, Leon was already on his way.

"Is he always this way?" I asked.

"Brave, you mean?"

"No, stupid!" I replied with a crooked smile.

"That's rude!" She said smiling back.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's go save his butt." I left the car and ran immediately to open the door for her, extending my hand.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" She said.

"Only on the weekends sweetheart. Let's go!"

There was no time for that now; I wish I would've met her under different circumstances.

"Leon wait!" I screamed at him.

Great, we had lost him! This is what happens when you wanna be the hero of the story. It pleases me that I'm not that. I'm everything but the hero.

"Where is my brother?" Lea asked, upset showing on her face.

"Honestly?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Honestly!"

"I'm not an honest man darling," I smiled, trying to cheer up the mood but she looked beyond worried. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

We kept walking for about another hundred steps. The lights in the hospital were out but, luckily for us, I always like to carry a flashlight with me. As I looked around on a wall, there was a map posted on it and I took it immediately. Then we…

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Lea asked while holding me by the arm.

"I don't know but it came from down that hall," I pointed down the corridor, "Stay behind me."

As we walked, we heard an overpowering groaning coming from the same hall. It got louder and louder with every step we took. Eventually, we made it to the room in which the noise seemed to be coming from.

"A1 operating room" said the door.

And so we stepped in. There was a man, wearing scrubs, standing directionless, motionless, and as I was soon to discover; lifeless. He turned slowly toward us. He was sluggish, or at least he was until he saw us. The man fully turned around revealing a gruesome half chewed face. He also had no arm under the left sleeve of the scrub, only blood all over him. He launched toward us, screaming in agony.

"Stay back!" I commanded, but it was too late, his launch was already halfway through.


	3. No Safe Haven

Just as the…thing was about to attack us, there was a gunshot and the creature fell straight to the ground from mid-air. I panted slightly, trying to catch my breath and after a second, I was finally able to see Leon standing across the room, his gun trained forward.

"Leon!" Will and I both screamed.

Leon hurried toward us.

"You guys okay?" He asked when he approached.

I punched him in the arm again.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"For leaving us, genius."

"I didn't want you guys coming at all but since you're here anyway," Leon reached behind his back and pulled out an extra gun from his waistband, "I found this on one of the police officers down the hall. It has less than a clip but I brought extra in my suitcase," He handed the gun to Will, "Until you get there, I want you to have this, Lea," my brother pulled his knife from its holster and handed it to me, "Hopefully, neither of you will have any reason to use those."

"What about you, Leon?" I asked, concern and worry etched across my face.

"I'm going to start looking for Claire. Jill might even be here."

"Wait a minute," Will interjected, "You're not going alone."

"I've been through this –"

"Yeah, but Leon!" I interrupted.

"I'll be fine," He smiled at me, "And you'll be fine. You got Will with you. He's not going to let anything happen to you, right, Will?"

Will cocked the gun, turned to me and smiled.

"Last thing I would ever do."

"See," Leon looked at me with soft eyes, smiling slightly, trying to make me feel better, "If anything, we have our phones. This hospital isn't that big; we can meet up quickly."

"Okay…" I said, reluctantly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Will smiled brightly, "We find Jill or Claire, meet up and bam, we're outta here in less than ten minutes."

"We better hurry. We'll search this wing first, then let's meet back here in...well, I guess ten minutes is a good estimate," Leon ordered, his police training kicking in, "Will, take care of her. Lea, hit him if he tries anything."

Will glared and Leon flashed a grin at him. I walked over solemnly to my brother and looked up at him. He smiled, somewhat sadly, and grabbed me in a hug.

"Don't worry, baby sister. Nothing's going to happen to anyone," I squeezed him tighter, "Believe me."

I just smiled at him and whispered, "I love you, Leon."

"I love you, too, kiddo." He kissed my forehead and pulled away.

Will and I watched Leon turn and disappear around a corner, his gun out in front of him again. I glanced over at Will, who seemed to be lost in thought. He was worried about Jill, I was worried about Leon, both of us were in the same, sinking boat. Both Jill and Leon could take care of themselves, so I felt it was up to me to at least try to take care of Will.

"Will?" I said softly and I noticed he flinched slightly, probably startled out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What's up? You okay, Lea?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm actually worried about you."

He scoffed slightly, "I'm always okay," he said, bravado dripping off his words. He was so not okay, no matter how much he tried to pretend he was. "What do you say we go gear up?" He smiled a charming, confident smile, as he tried to discreetly change the subject.

I let it go and just nodded.

He stepped in front of me and we made our way back out of the operating room and into the cool, musty hallway. The smell of blood, an iron-y, bitter kind of smell, filled the corridor. Without even thinking, I latched onto Will's arm again, praying for this nightmare to be over with already. I couldn't even stand being trapped in this hell longer than five minutes; I had no idea how Leon and the others went through it as long as they did.

As we rounded a corner, Will held his hand out to me and whispered, "Stay close behind me." His arm shot out from behind the corner first, his gun taking in the sight of the room before his eyes. Then, the rest of his body followed and he stood there, quiet, for a long moment, "Okay, the door should be down the next hall."

Slowly, quietly, we started forward, soft moans echoing throughout the entire hospital as they bounced off of the blood-splattered walls. We only had a little more to go, then we would have all the ammo we needed and that made me feel a little safer. But just when salvation was nearly in view, there was a loud bang from behind us and a few pieces of the plaster from the ceiling above fell down around us.

"Leon?" I questioned, looking down the hall, then at Will.

A shadow appeared down the far end of the hall, where we'd just come from.

"I'm going to say that _is_ _not_ your brother."

* * *

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. No more than ten feet away from us stood a man; I think it was a man anyways. He had tubes coming out of him, and hoses, all connected in every part of his body. His face was half metal, as was his body; he had long bloody claws, which had pieces of flesh dripping down its ends. On his back he had what looked like a giant custom axe, and some sort of R.P.G. This thing looked like something out of a really bad video game. On his forehead was a very peculiar symbol, one that I had seen before in one of those files my sister had…

"Umbrella!" I screamed.

"That can't be good news," said Lea.

"I don't think this guy is part of the welcoming party. We'd better go!" I grabbed her by the hand and ran into the closest door I saw; it was a stairwell. The way up was completely collapsed, so our only choice was to go down.

"Down the scary stairs, Will?" she asked with a doubtful attitude.

"Out to Mr. "I will skin you", Lea?"

"Touché!"

And so we made our way down, the whole time hearing in the background how the thing was still walking looking for its prey, and it wasn't going to rest until it got what it wanted, blood.

"We need to find Leon, Will."

"Leon is gonna have to wait, sugar. You saw that thing up there, if he gets to us we are dead meat. Plus, by the way Leon acts, and moves around creepy places like this one, I wanna say that he knows what he's doing." I said "He was in Raccoon City when the Devil went there, right? He will be fine, Lea."

"Yeah…" She said, although she didn't sound too convinced.

"He'd want you to get to safety, so that's what we're going to do."

Lea nodded and together we continued down the dark, stale-smelling corridor. The ceiling crackled slightly above us, small pieces of plaster falling, and we both stopped, horrified that he'd fall through at any second. After a moment of holding our breaths, the footsteps stopped. Before we could even glance at each other, the footsteps resumed, except this time, they were coming from the staircase behind us. He was on his way downstairs.

"Time to go," I whispered, grabbing Lea by the hand again. We rushed forward and came to a T-junction, "Left or right?" The footsteps echoed through the hallways, "Left or right, Lea?" I urged.

"Left!"

We sprinted down the left wing just as a huge shadow appeared by the staircase. I looked at Lea, putting a finger to my lips, indicating to be quiet. She nodded, shaking slightly. I could feel sweat beading down my forehead, my lips suddenly dry. I couldn't be sure, but I had a feeling I was shaking myself. The footsteps sounded closer, a lot closer. I wanted to risk a glance down the hallway but the sound of a door opening made me think otherwise. He must've gone into a room…

"Will…" Lea said so softly, I almost couldn't hear her. I stared into her eyes, saw how terrified she looked, and wanted nothing more than to protect her, keep her safe, "There." She pointed down the hall behind us and I quickly turned. At the other end of the hall was a door, an emergency exit it looked like.

"Left, huh?" I joked, smiling slightly. Lea tried to smile but it didn't take, "We're going to have to make a run for it."

Lea nodded in agreement. I checked around the corner, making sure the thing was still in the room. He was, but he wouldn't be for much longer. His loud boots clanked against the floor meaning he was coming back out.

I cocked my head in the direction of the door, silently telling Lea it was time to go. Without another word, we ran forward. I chanced a look down the hallway were the creature had been a moment ago and I came to a halt, against my will. He hadn't only been there a moment ago, he was there _now._ And he was even more terrifying up close. Before I could get my senses back, I felt a body collide into me, almost sending us both to the floor.

"Will!" Lea screamed, grabbing my arm. I pulled my gaze from the creature and together we ran toward the emergency exit. The second we reached it, I slammed my shoulder into the bar, allowing the escaping daylight into the dusty hallway. We were out into the parking lot before the thing reached the corner. 

* * *

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, my heart doing double-time. We were out of the hospital but far from safety. The creature was trying to force its way out of the small doorframe and with one good blow, it would come crashing outside after us. Our only hope was to get to Will's car and stock up on the supplies Leon had brought.

"The car!" I screamed and we both took off toward the vehicle before Will even finished nodding in agreement.

Just before we got to the car, a terrified scream erupted from the hospital and instinctively, Will and I turned simultaneously toward it.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. It's Jill!" Will tried to run forward but I grabbed his arm, holding him back.

Then there was another scream, this time from someone else. _I'd_ know_ that _voice anywhere. It was Leon.

"Leon!"

Back at the door, the hideous monster had stopped dead in its tracks and was now turning back inward, back toward Leon and Jill.

"We have to do something. That thing'll be on them any minute." I turned to look at Will but he was already rummaging through the trunk for the guns and ammo.

"You don't gotta tell me twice. Come on, we gotta hurry."

We both dug through Leon's bag and I finally came out with two semi-automatic handguns and some ammo. I stuck the knife Leon had given me in the top of my boot and packed the loose shells into my pockets. I looked over and saw that Will had found a shotgun and was loading it to capacity.

He cocked the gun and stared at me grimly, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Will slammed the trunk shut and we jogged back toward the main entrance of the hospital. With one final glance at each other, we stepped inside, the wave of decay welcoming us back instantly.

"The screams came from upstairs. Come on, this way." Will started toward the left and since I was sure that's where the screams had come from too, I followed along immediately.


	4. Like We Were Never Separated At All

"I wish we had a rocket launcher," I said. "It would take that thing out in a BAM!"

I tried to joke around even though I was as nervous as a mouse in cat's territory. I was terrified actually. I didn't know what the thing with the ugly face was capable of doing, so we had to hurry.

"So much for finding the exit, huh? Here we are going back into the wolf's mouth." Lea said.

"Yeah! Tell me about it. I don't know how your brother and Jill managed to be last year's models; these monsters are something even Lex Luthor couldn't come up with."

"Who?" She asked looking at me like an alien.

"Lex Luthor, he's a comic book villain, sweetheart. He...never mind."

"What kind of books are you reading, Will?" She asked, eying me like I was crazy.

"The ones with pictures in them, babe." I smiled.

"Makes sense." She said jokingly. I glared back playfully. "Crazy people coming up with even crazier monsters? You have a weird imagination, Will."

"Better than no imagination at all, baby."

Lea took out the map of the hospital and checked the possible places from which the screams may have come from. There was a set of rooms on the third floor, which seemed to fit the category better, so we went for it.

On the way there we had to take out two more of those zombie things, one of them seemed to have been a doctor in the hospital, but not a regular doctor; on his I.D he had a symbol I had seen before in Jill's files. I recognized it right away; it was the Umbrella symbol.

"Lea! Check this out." I pointed out while holding the card.

"That's..."

"Yes. I think this whole hospital is somehow associated with Umbrella, and I don't mean just a magazine subscription."

"You think the virus was being tested here?" Lea asked concerned.

"I think they were doing more than that," I explained, "Think about it, the zombies, the locked rooms, but 'specially Gigantor itself...they're protecting something."

"We gotta find Leon and Jill quickly."

"No argument on that, sugar. Let's move!"

I didn't know what laid ahead of us, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't a dinner buffet.

"You really don't know who Lex Luthor is, Lea?" I asked, still thoroughly shocked at the fact that she had no idea who Superman's arch-nemesis was.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me who Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe are, and I'll give it another shot." Lea smiled at me innocently. She's lucky she's cute.

"Aren't those the rabbit and the parrot from the cereal boxes?"

Abruptly, Lea stopped in her tracks and stared at me, saying nothing. After what felt like a minute or two, she finally spoke. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't joke around when it comes to cereal, honey." I said with a grin, and without so much as a smile, she stepped toward me and punched me in the arm.

As interesting as our conversation was, it had to come to an end. We continued forward, like nothing had happened, and we landed upon a staircase. Slowly, we made our way upstairs and the instant we reached the top, Lea recognized someone standing about ten feet ahead.

Her eyes went wide as a grin broke out on her face, "Leon!" she screamed, breaking into a run toward her older brother.

"Lea!" He grinned back, his arms outstretched, "It's alright, I'm okay." The younger Kennedy enveloped Leon in a tight hug.

When they pulled away, Leon looked at me, the smile still on his face, "Will, I believe there's someone who wants to say hi to you."

Not two steps away from Leon, the form of someone appeared. It was a woman. And she looked remarkably familiar. _Jill..._I felt hot tears trickle my eyes but I held them in, determined not to cry at that moment. It was so surreal.I didn't believe what my eyes were seeing. There she was, the brat, Jilly. And she was alive. And not only was she alive, she was okay. She'd cut her hair in the time we'd been apart and had grown a few feet, but I'd recognize my baby sister anywhere. I stepped forward a few feet and she slowly stepped toward me, a small smile appearing on the corner of her mouth. I couldn't help but to look at her and reach for a hug.

"Gotta admit, I didn't think you had feelings, Will," Jill said with a smile.

"I slipped, brat. Don't get too happy."

* * *

We had finally found them! My brother was safe, and so was Jill. I gotta admit, she wasn't what I had expected after all I'd heard about her. I pictured a slightly older woman with a strong build who had the intimidating look of an officer. Jill Valentine was the opposite. She couldn't be more than a year or two older than Leon, and while she was in shape, she wasn't the body builder I had originally thought she'd be. And she had soft, gentle, welcoming features which her smile highlighted.

"You guys okay?" I asked concerned.

"Define okay, sis." Leon replied, half smiling, as he cocked his gun.

"Okay as in you two made it without a scratch."

"I suppose we're okay, then," he grinned dorkily and reached out to hug me, "No worries."

From beside Leon, Jill stepped forward, extending her hand in greeting, "I'm Jill Valentine," she said warmly.

"Lea Kennedy," I smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

"May I ask what was all that screaming about?" Will asked, "Here we were thinking you two were getting skinned or something."

"Well..." Jill started, slightly embarrassed, "We kinda ran into each other in the darkness, and we may have freak each other out a little bit."

"A_ little _bit?" Leon questioned incredulously, "Try a whole lot. You almost gave me a heart attack, woman."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Will started, ignoring Leon's outburst, "You two have fought zombies, B.O.W's, humanoids, tyrants, heck, even super-powered humans, and you screamed because you saw each other?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, "Jill, I always told you you looked hideous when you woke up, and Leon, I think it was the hair." He joked, grinning widely.

Jill and Leon did not think he was funny, but I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Will had this quality to himself, or maybe it was a flaw, in which he always found the funny side of things. I was finding out more and more that he could make me smile without even trying. For some reason, since we'd met, I'd felt a kind of connection to him. Now, all I needed to do was look into his eyes, and I felt...safe. I felt a sense of calm, that maybe things would be alright after all.

"We don't have time for catching up now, guys," Jill said, interrupting my thought process, "We have to go back to my apartment; I have some intel there that's going to come in handy. "

"Yeah...about that, little sis," Will half-smiled nervously, "Your apartment got a little make over, which I can only describe as...mindblowing."

"Except it blows more than your mind," I added just above a whisper.

"Damn it!" Jill cursed, frustrated, "Not good, this is not good. I had information there regarding Claire's location, which could've lead us to Chris." She sighed heavily. "That information was vital, the only other copy of it is back at home..."

"And this, ladies and gentlemen...or Leon," Will announced cheerfully as Leon glared, "Is the part of today's festivities where I save the day!" He pulled out a small cell phone looking device. "All we need is right here, Jilly."

"How...how did you get that?" Jill asked upset, her eyes narrowing at her older brother.

"Let's just say, you need a new doorknob, JV." Will smiled and if looks could kill, I don't think Will would've been making the rest of this trip with us.

"I am going to kill you, Will." Jill gritted her teeth, "You broke past my security system?"

"Security s..." Will trailed off, trying to hold back his laughter, "Oh Jilly, you crack me up."

"I'm having you arrested on the way back," Jill's tone was hard and I didn't doubt that she meant it, "I'm serious. This life of yours is not good."

"Yeah, well, good luck finding fingerprints, peach."

There it was, that cocky, self-confident facade Will threw on. Only a minute ago, I was fine putting my life in his hands, but now, I didn't even want to be standing next to him. I just couldn't understand what was so wrong about being the kinder, gentler Will. Did he see it as weakness? Was he afraid of getting too close to people? I guess I'll never understand Will Valentine.

_BOOM!_

A large thud came from the top of the building, as heavy as Atlas' world colliding with stone. We all glanced up, then at each other, horrified. The_ thing _was on our tail and if we didn't move, we'd be done for.

"Excuse me, Valentine family. Sorry to interrupt your first annual family reunion but we have to get out of here before this thing gets us." Leon said hurridly.

"Thing? What thing?" Jill asked as Leon, Will, and myself began pushing her toward the exit.

"Let's just say he's _our_ Nemesis." Leon clarified and Jill's features hardened.

"It's some sort of man-made machine, or humanoid...or both." I tried my best to explain. What it really looked like, words couldn't even begin to describe.

"Oh no..." Jill breathed.

"'Oh no', Jill?" Will broke in, his voice oozing with sarcasm, "Why oh no? Is it a good oh no, as in 'Oh no, I missed my bus', or as in 'Oh no, run for your lives!'?" He asked.

Jill didn't even seem to register Will's voice. "They've activated the 'OBelisk' program."

"'OBelisk'? What the hell is that, Jill?" Leon asked, his eyebrows furrowing in plain confusion.

Jill shook her head, "I'll tell you all about it on our way out of here. Let's move!"

Whatever the OBelisk program was, the one thing I was sure of was that it wasn't anything good. I could feel the cold fingers of evil spreading across my body, across my neck, like the breath of someone, _something_ far too close. Chills went up my spine and my body shook slightly as goosebumps appeared on my arms. Something big was about to happen and I just hoped we were ready for it...

* * *

What else was new? The ugly thing had a name; of course it did. Jill, Lea, Leon and I made our way out of the hospital and the second we were out, we all came to a halt. The scenery was apocalyptic, like something out of an old B movie. Car doors were left open, blood covered the pavement in every direction, and body after body lined the sidewalk, staring motionless at the sky. I honestly don't know how long we were in there, but apparently all hell had broken loose in that short while. Whatever walking dead were left alive in the building must've gone out into the streets, and went into the little town. If they reached the city, it was game over for us. We rushed out and made our way to our car, which was, thankfully, still there untouched.

"Give me the keys, Will," Jill ordered, running toward the driver's side.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously, "Nu uh. My car, my butt on the wheel."

"Oh really?" Jill challenged, setting her hands on her hips, "That's why it has a French licence plate, and has a reciept from the airport from arriving_ within _the city?" She raised an eyebrow, "Unless you had your clone get it in the airport and get you a car, there's no earthly way this could be yours. Also, to further prove how wrong you are, it has cigarette ashes. You don't even smoke, Will."

"You are not making any sense at all, brat." I replied, shaking my head.

"Will, you stole it, end of story."

"I hate you." I said with a smile.

"Hey, stop it, you two. Don't make mommy and daddy put you in time out." Leon interjected, causing both my sister and I to glare in his direction.

"Sorry, mommy." I replied, looking at Leon, who in turn looked like he was trying very hard to keep his composure.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. This is a stolen car?" Lea asked, a look of anger and confusion etched on her pretty face.

"Borrowed, sweetheart, borrowed." I clarified, sending her a wink.

"I'd really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but could this conversation maybe continue _in_ the car? I mean, we're only being chased by a freak-ish monster in a city overrun by the undead." Leon spat sarcastically. And if he wasn't right, I would've said something equally sarcastic back, but sadly, this was not the time.

I sighed and tossed the keys over the roof to Jill, "Be my guest, sis. Drive us wherever."

And so we drove away into the deserted streets of what had once been a nice town in the outskirts of France.

"There is a facility all the way at the end of town... " My sister began.

"Why is everything in a facility?" I couldn't help but interrupt. Facility, facility, facility. That's all I read about in Jill's files. It was too cliche, if you asked me.

"...Like i was saying..." Jill picked right up where she left off, disregarding me completely. Rude. "This facility has vital information about the virus, and all the new stuff they are coming up with. We are talking about thousands of mutations of the one T, almost the whole alphabet here, guys. They're mixing it with every possible DNA strand they can get their hands on..."

"You're right, Jill. Of course we have to stop it. We're _going_ to stop it. I just hope that that toy of yours, Will, doesn't let us down. Right now, it's our only evidence. You better take care of it with your life." Leon, the almighty, spoke up.

I scoffed. Wasn't he ever going to learn to stop ordering people around? I seriously doubted it. "Listen, Handsome," I started smoothly, "I was taking care of more valuable items when you were still in diapers, so don't give me orders."

"Guys..." Lea pleaded, "Cut it out, already. It's getting old."

Leon and I shared a look. It's not like we did it on purpose...

"Let's just listen to Jill, please."

"Thank you, Lea," The brat replied. So much for her being on my side. "There are rumors that Umbrella is planning on extending itself as far as the globe goes. We're talking every country, every continent, every ocean here. The OBelisk is a mix of all those mutations I mentioned before, plus some sort of new parasite prototype which was last heard of somewhere in Spain." She glanced over at us quickly before turning back toward the road, "It's very unique, very deadly. They say it's buried in the sands of time." She took a breath, then continued, "There are rumors going around that there is a more powerful hand over this, that's why we need to find out what exactly they're doing there. We may already be too late, though..."

_RAWR!_

"_What_ the hell was_ that_, now?" Leon asked heavily annoying.

"I'm afraid your prom date caught up with you finally, man." I joked. No one giggled or even broke into a smile. Not even Lea...A little sense of humor wouldn't hurt, looked back in terror, and found a very unpleasant surprise: it was the OBelisk. _Of course_ it was the OBelisk. Could nothing ever be simple? Somehow, it had caught up to us. Even with all of its girth, it was able to keep up with the car. It was literally running after us. We had to find a way to stop him, or it was going to be the end of us all. 


End file.
